Material for Theme-model 12
e fol¬lowing historical outline illustrates Theme-model XII. because the main topics are in coordinate rela¬tion to each other. The material is given in this section ; the way in which it may be organized is shown in the next. The following outline should be read merely for familiarity with the subject- matter which the next section organizes: THE BARBARIAN INVASIONS I. The weakness of Rome at the time of the invasions. A. Its immoderate greatness led to corruption in the army and the state. B. The division of the Empire and the removal of the capital impaired its strength and caused an emulation in luxury between the East and the West. C. The influence of Christianity. 1. It opposed the military spirit by teaching passive obedience. 2. It caused theological discord which affected politics. D. Rome was ignorant of the extent and danger of her enemies. E. Slavery prevailed and the middle. class had been destroyed. Rome's means of resistance against the invaders. A. The fear inspired by the Germans made the Romans extend their boundaries to the Rhine and Danube, and this removed immediate danger. B. The warm climate of Rome afforded another means of resistance against the invading barbarians, who were accustomed to a colder one. C. The barbarians were awed at the stately ceremonial of Christianity. D. They were also impressed by the elaborate machinery of government and a mature civilization. E. The barbaric conception of the Roman Empire as universal was a means of defense to Rome. F. The sanctity of the imperial name was also a source of strength to her. III. The dissolution of the Empire. Those parts of the Empire farthest away and last conquered were the first to break away. A. Dacia was the last acquisition and the first to be occu¬pied by the Germans, being granted by the Emperor Valens to the Visigoths, 270. B. Britain was the next to be lost, 4io. C. Then Africa, 430. D. Then the East. E. Then the countries hordering on Italy. F. Last of all, Rome itself, 476. IV. The races of invaders. A. Teutons—including Goths, Franks, Vandals, Saxons, Angles, Jutes, Lombards, Burgundians. B. Scyththns —Huns, Bulgarians, Hungarians, Turks, Tartars. . " C. Slays—Poles, Bohemians, Pomeranians, Lithuanians. V. The Teutons. A. Characteristics of the Teuton. i. Physical—They were large of stature, and able to endure extremes of hunger and intemperance. Their food was meat and milk. 2. Moral—They were vindictive, brutal, brave, and independent ; fond of social enjoyment and of gam¬bling; had respect for women and for the domestic virtues ; were loyal to their chief. 3. Manners and customs. a. They were nomads, going north in summer and south in winter. b. Their houses were tents or movable wooden huts. c. Their occupations were fishing, hunting, and sea¬faring. Agriculture was carried on by the women and disabled warriors. d. They respected the rights of hospitality. VI. A comparison between the Barbarian Invasions and Migrations to the United States. A. Purpose— the same, to secure homes. B. Number of each. C. What each brought. D. The character of each